The Sound of Fireworks
by Islet-Sharrae
Summary: It's a Fourth of July one-shot between Sanji and Zoro. Zoro's sick, so Sanji's missing out on all the fireworks. Or is he?


General Disclaimer: I clearly do not own any bit of One Piece. Kind of wish I had Oda-Sensei's creativity and genius, though.

I hope you like it! My Fourth of July was a bit anticlimactic, so it "inspired" me to write this. Sorry for not updating anything else. I just thought if I have an idea, go with it, because I severely need to get into the habit of writing more! Enjoy the cheesiness? :p

* * *

Sanji sighed, resting his head on the window pane with a soft thunk. Through the dirty glass, he saw the city stretched out underneath him, and peeking above its nooks and crannies, flashes of light and burst of color as the fireworks displays went on.

After looking wistfully at the fireworks and straining to hear the faint booms that accompanied the sparks, he gave another sigh and looked down to his left. There his swordsman lay, all bundled up in blankets, sweating despite the chills that occasionally overtook his body. It was difficult for Sanji to begrudge someone who looked as pitiful as that.

Up until that point, Zoro had been the man with the steel immune system. Nothing got past it. And then he took on one dojo shift too many, got lost one too many times on a rainy day home, and was now strung out, sick. On the fricking Fourth of July.

It wasn't like Sanji was super into Independence Day, but to be cooped up in the house when the city was so full of life... It was a little depressing. "Honestly," the chef mused to himself, "I could have just told him, and he would have kicked me out of the house to watch the fireworks." Zoro had been sick for almost a week, and he couldn't be bothered with trivial things like dates when he was focused with, say, breathing out of his stuffed up nose. Only Zoro could get a cold in the summer.

As much as part of Sanji was pulling him, wanting him to just walk out of their apartment and watch the show, feel the cannon sounds reverberate in his chest, an even stronger part was holding him back. He could remember the last Fourth of July. He and the moss-head had just moved in together, and they were going to go on an official date, no Luffy or Chopper or anyone tagging along. Sanji had packed sandwiches for the two of them, and they had unfurled a picnic blanket to lay on in the park. Both of them had had long work days from the previous day and were tired, so most of the time they were there, they talked quietly. The conversations only got lively when some girl would catch Sanji's eye and the jealous swordsman would engage in some grappling with Sanji. Their fights over Sanji's wandering eye were always half joking, half serious. By the end of the fireworks, they didn't want to stay in traffic for a long time, so they just waited for everyone else to clear out. Sanji's golden head rested on Zoro's stomach as they looked up at the now clear sky with only the slightest traces of smoke trails marring the silver stars.

That was last year, though, and this year Zoro was sick and Sanji was going to be his g-d nurse.

Turning his back on his reminiscing, he wandered into the kitchen and started to pull down the various ingredients to make chicken noodle soup. Pasta, chicken, carrots... He smirked as he pushed aside a Campbell's can. Zoro had tried to make him that once, when Sanji was sick, and Sanji had thrown the can at his face and yelled, "Are you trying to kill me with this crap?" Except at the time, his sore throat and stuffed up nose had impaired him, so he sounded like a run-over smoker. The intensity had kind of lost its effect.

Chopping up the carrots, he added them into the now simmering pot, humming silently as he stirred. America the Beautiful. Had to have some patriotism on the Fourth, right? He dashed in a bit of pepper, and mixed up the soup's components some more.

When the soup was done, he carried it into their bedroom and lightly kicked the swordsman in the shoulder. The marimo was sick, so not head shots. "Nngh, what?" Zoro muttered groggily.

"Eat" was the blonde's succinct answer.

Zoro cracked open one eye. "Thanks," he mumbled, slowly reaching out to take the bowl.

"Mmm, you're welcome," Sanji said. He perched on the edge of the bed. "So how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

A groan of complaint was his only response as Zoro eyed his spoon, waiting for the hot broth to cool. Glancing up, he was surprised to see bright halos of color surrounding Sanji's face. "What the heck?"

Seeing the marimo's confused face, Sanji looked behind him and saw the fireworks. "Oh," Sanji explained easily, "It's the Fourth of July today."

He said it so flippantly, but Zoro caught a lingering note of melancholy in his voice. "You should have gone," he offered uselessly. Even if Sanji ran, he would never find a good viewing spot until the show was over. "Or you could have watched instead of making me soup."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zoro. 80% of the firework show is the *sound. Everyone knows that," Sanji admonished.

Zoro thought about that for a second, and then he lurched up, grabbed Sanji by the hand, and stumbled with him to the window sill. He cracked it open, stuck his head out and breathed in the night air. "It's better than nothing though, isn't it?" he said quietly, looking at the bright illuminations.

Resting his head on his lover's chest, Sanji reflected on how many times they had said that to each other, whispers in dark hallways, dark nights, dark days, when their relationship was a secret. He smiled, feeling contentment settle on him like a warm cat, purring and wrapping itself around him. He was here, and Zoro was here. The Fourth of July had come, and while they weren't able to celebrate it, they were still together.

The fireworks' lights lit up the blonde's face as Zoro looked down at him. Sanji snuggled closer to Zoro, feeling the larger man's heart beat steadily beat in time with the rocket explosions. As the finale of the show started, Zoro leaned down to kiss Sanji. And their hearts beat in time with the accelerating fireworks.


End file.
